


prism

by kibachiin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: metaphorical gore, theyre metagores lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibachiin/pseuds/kibachiin
Summary: odds and ends about ghosts and light and breaking apart and continuing on[a drabble collection, of sorts, mostly weird prose poetry and a lot of metaphors]





	1. like an exorcism but softer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking abt dsod and taking creative liberties, as i do [yugi-centric but bakura and kaiba get a shout out]

* * *

 

"Haunted" isn't the word you would use.

After the fact, you don't cut your hair off with a box knife and disappear for months, clawing at a planchette, desperate for a snarling whisper or the ghost of fingers at your throat to fill the void left in your ribcage.  
(He drifts back like a wraith sometime during your graduation year, hair as long as you remember it but he's different somehow; you graduate, he does not.)

You also do not stay awake for days, eyes burning from the glow of a computer screen in a dark room, hallucinating gods and monsters, simulating a sharp (beautiful) challenging stare, fingertips buzzing with the ache of a feeling you don't want to put a name to sitting heavy in your chest.

What you do is collect the remnants like the pieces of a puzzle, sun-warmed gold and weighing against your heart, and you smile.


	2. lofticries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> entropy set to the melody of a lullaby [kaito-centric]

* * *

 

your body is breaking down, coming apart unravelling in the too bright light and the vibrations of a crack in reality but you're so close, just a little more, a little more, you have to, _have to_. it's for him, you'd do anything for him, crack your ribcage open spill every drop of blood and shatter every bone in your body but right now he needs you to hold yourself together, sew your guts back in and count the stitches, not enough, not yet.

they told you flying was easy, just throw yourself at the ground and miss so you're throwing yourself from the highest tower, almost hoping for the fall, a super dreadnaught with spun glass bones blotting out the sun, a shrike, a magpie who would steal a million souls to trade them for one, just the one, you don't need yours, it's okay. you ignore the deep ache in your joints, in your heart, of a body at war with itself and the entire goddamn world, and make hot chocolate.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this immediately after waking up while listening to purity ring so. it is what it is


	3. wind-up bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neo-icarus, he is your sun and you would burn yourself alive to keep him whole [kaito-centric]

* * *

 

neo-icarus, your lead wings drag you down  
the weight of being human too much, too heavy for your hollow bones  
neo-icarus, your days are numbered, what empty irony  
you laugh, a mouthful of blood, echoes in the vacant cage of your ribs  
neo-icarus, breaking your own wings so he can fly again  
sinking your teeth into the galaxy, white hot light burning you from the inside out, super nova black hole stardust burning in the atmosphere as you come crashing down  
neo-icarus, the only thing heavier than your wings is your heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have. a lot of feeling abt kaito


	4. acrimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lord of the dead, one of the corpses is yours

* * *

 

you are relentless, a jackal-toothed boy embalming your own flayed raw soul, curled around yourself in the too-heavy dark, a nightmare wearing your face swallows down your tragedies, fresh blood warmer than the sun, too heavy for the scale, and you swear to drag him right down to hell with you

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a prompt on twitter to write smth abt marik. its super short but it was fun


End file.
